Le cadeau que je souhaite
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Seconde séquelle de Toutes les vérités. Un petit texte pour meubler une soirée solitaire.


_Séquelle numéro 2 de "Toutes les vérités"._

* * *

Cadeau pour la Nouvelle Année.

Que 2007 vous soit favorable

* * *

**Le cadeau que je souhaite**

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 15 décembre_

Heero Yuy est installé sur le canapé de son salon, les jambes repliées contre son torse, il rêve aux fêtes de fin d'année. Au premier Noël qu'ils vont passer ensembles dans leur appartement.

Cet appartement qui leur a coûté si cher mais où ils se sentent bien désormais.

Il ne dort pas, mais il rêve tout de même.

Duo est en mission, lui a terminé sa journée et est rentré. Il attend le retour de son amant en imaginant ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire. Il se voit déjà, cuisinant les repas de fête sous les yeux de Duo, peut être même que ce dernier se tiendra derrière lui, les bras noués autour de sa taille et le regardera faire.

Il ne pourra pas voir son sourire mais il le sentira. Il sent toujours les sourires de Duo.

Il sait déjà ce qu'il va cuisiner, il a étudié des dizaines de recettes, pour trouver les plats qui sauront plaire à son compagnon. Tout comme il s'est démené pour trouver l'appartement et le meubler et le décorer, il s'est activé pour tout planifier. Il a fait des listes des choses dont il aura besoin.

Il est prêt, les courses seront vite réalisées, il a déjà repéré les magasins qui sauront lui fournir ce dont il a besoin. Il a même réservé certains des produits.

Il sourit, les yeux mi-clos, tandis que la nuit tombe, noyant le salon dans l'ombre.

Le téléphone le tire de ses pensées.

A l'autre bout de la ligne la voix de Wufei, un peu nerveuse.

- Heero, est-ce que nous pouvons passer ?

- Nous ? Relève Heero avec surprise.

- Quatre, Trowa et moi.

- Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus.

- Nous arrivons.

Heero raccroche, songeur et se lève pour allumer les lumières, il se place près de la porte pour leur ouvrir.

Comme l'a dit Wufei les trois autres ne tardent pas à se présenter à sa porte.

Wufei est sombre, mais cela n'inquiète pas Heero, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le chinois a toujours eu une expression un peu tendue.

Trowa est impassible, une autre constante rassurante.

Ce n'est que quand Quatre lui prend les mains qu'il commence à réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il s'en doutait.

La nuit est complète.

Duo n'est pas rentré.

L'angoisse le traverse fugacement.

Il la repousse.

Duo va rentrer.

Il rentre toujours.

- Heero, nous avons perdu le contact avec Duo depuis le début d'après-midi. Déclare Wufei.

Heero continue à sourire.

Comme si les mots ne l'avaient pas atteint.

Comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

Quatre s'en alarme.

- Heero... Duo a disparu... personne ne sait où il se trouve... Précise t'il.

Le japonais tourne vers lui son regard bleu et son sourire serein.

- J'ai compris Quatre. Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir.

- Mais...

- Je sais qu'il va revenir.

Wufei soupire et se retire, Heero est devenu trop bizarre à son goût, il préfère laisser aux deux autres le soin de terminer d'expliquer la situation, ils sauront mieux que lui parler au japonais.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard inquiet.

- Heero... pouvons nous rester jusqu'à son retour ? Nous serions heureux de te tenir compagnie. Demande Quatre.

- Si vous voulez, la chambre d'amis est toujours prête.

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 18 décembre_

Quatre et Trowa se tiennent sur la terrasse, ils regardent Heero prendre soin des plantes. Ils sont chez lui depuis trois jours déjà, Duo n'est pas rentré, n'a pas donné de nouvelles. Ils sont inquiets.

Pour lui comme pour Heero.

Heero qui sourit toujours.

Qui agit comme si tout allait bien.

Comme si l'absence de Duo est normale.

Même Quatre commence à avoir du mal à suporter la situation.

Il aimerait voir le japonais montrer un peu d'inquiétude.

Son sourire surtout, commence à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Lui qui a toujours été si compréhensif, il a du mal à le rester. Heureusement que Trowa est avec lui.

Lorsque le téléphone sonne il manque bondir de son siège, mais Heero décroche, écoute un instant puis lui tend le combiné.

- C'est Wufei, il veut te parler.

Quatre prend l'appareil en frissonnant d'inquiétude. Il s'attend à de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il n'est pas déçu.

- Un corps a été retrouvé dans la baie. Il est trop mal en point pour être identifié visuellement, mais nous allons procéder à des analyses. J'en saurais plus dans quelques jours. Inutile de le dire à Heero pour l'instant. Pas la peine de lui faire mal pour rien. Déclare Wufei d'une voix étranglée.

Quatre raccroche d'une main tremblante. Trowa s'approche de lui, le regard soucieux.

- Des nouvelles ?

Quatre commence par chercher Heero du regard, Trowa le rassure.

- Il est dans la cuisine. Il ne peut pas entendre. Alors ?

- Ils ont trouvé un cadavre en mauvais état, ils vont le faire analyser pour déterminer s'il s'agit de lui...

Trowa le serre contre lui pour le réconforter. Ils ne disent pas un seul mot, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ils ont aussi peur l'un que l'autre.

Que ce cadavre soit celui de Duo.

De la réaction d'Heero si tel est le cas.

D'avoir perdu un ami très cher à leurs yeux.

D'en perdre un second.

Heero revient vers eux, les mains chargées d'un plateau qu'il pose sur la table basse avant de se retirer en silence. Les voyant serrés l'un contre l'autre, il s'est mépris.

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 20 décembre_

Quatre a envie de crier de rage et de frustration. S'il ne devait pas se maîtriser pour ne pas alarmer Heero il passerait son temps à tourner en rond dans le salon.

Deux jours que le corps a été trouvé.

Deux jours qu'ils attendent les résultats des analyses.

Deux jours que rien ne vient.

S'il n'y avait pas Heero, il serait rentré chez lui.

Mais il ne peut pas laisser Heero.

Pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas certains.

Trowa le regarde avec inquiétude et cela l'agace également.

Bientôt, c'est pour lui que le jeune homme aux yeux verts se fera le plus de soucis.

Plus que pour Duo qui est peut être mort, cadavre anonyme dans un casier de morgue.

Plus que pour Heero dont le sourire ne faiblit pas.

Satané sourire !

Pour un peu Quatre regretterait le temps où Heero ne souriait jamais.

Lorsque le téléphone sonne il saute dessus sous le regard surpris d'Heero. Trowa tente de justifier le geste de façon rationnelle.

- Il attend des nouvelles d'un contrat.

Heero hoche la tête et retourne à son occupation première : à savoir l'étude de recettes de cuisine.

La voix de Wufei est nettement soulagée.

- Ce n'est pas lui.

- Tu en es certain ? Questionne Quatre avec avidité.

- Tout à fait. Les analyses sont formelles. Je les ai fait refaire deux fois.

Quatre comprend mieux pourquoi l'attente a été si longue. Mais il ne peut en vouloir à Wufei.

- Merci.

Il raccroche et sourit à Trowa et à Heero.

- Bonnes nouvelles ? Demande Heero.

- Oui. Très bonnes.

Heero se lève.

- Tant mieux. Bon, je dois sortir, vous m'accompagnez ?

- Sortir ? Pour aller où ?

- On est le vingt, je dois commencer à faire les courses pour Noël, j'ai assez attendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dehors et Quatre et Trowa assistent avec fascination à l'achat d'un sapin en pot de belle taille.

- Pourquoi en pot ? Demande Quatre.

- Pour pouvoir le garder sur la terrasse après, afin de nous souvenir...

Les mots frappent Quatre de plein fouet et il coupe la parole à Heero, presque de façon hargneuse.

- Nous souvenir de quoi ? De la disparition de Duo ?

- Quatre ! Proteste Trowa.

Heero lui ne dit rien.

Il ne sourit plus.

Quatre regrette ces mots.

Il voudrait ne jamais les avoir dit.

Mais c'est le cas.

Il tend la main vers Heero, désolé.

Le japonais se recule vivement.

- Ne me touche pas !

Il quitte la boutique et se dirige à grand pas vers son immeuble.

Il ne veut plus faire de courses.

Il veut rentrer chez lui.

Juste rentrer chez lui.

Seul.

Quatre fond en larmes et Trowa l'entraîne dans un parc tout proche, le fait assoir sur un banc.

Il attend que le blond cesse de pleurer puis lui essuie le visage.

Il ne lui fait pas de reproches.

Il sait que Quatre s'en fait assez comme cela.

Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Lorsqu'enfin Quatre est calmé ils reprenent le chemin de l'appartement.

Ils ont peur de ce qu'ils vont y trouver.

Heero est assis sur le canapé mais il se lève à leur entrée et se dirige vers Quatre.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit. Dit il.

- Je sais... je suis désolé...

Mais les mots n'apaisent pas Heero.

- Tu crois que son absence ne me fait rien ? Que je ne suis pas inquiet ?

- Je...

- Il me manque... mais...

Heero pose la main sur son coeur.

- Ici, je sais qu'il est vivant, qu'il va revenir...

Il regarde tristement Quatre.

- Comment toi, qui est doué d'empathie, peux tu douter de son retour ?

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 21 décembre_

Les mots d'Heero ont fait comprendre à Quatre qu'il avait tort de se faire autant de soucis. Comme le japonais il a écouté son coeur et a perçu ce que l'autre savait déjà.

Duo n'est pas mort.

Il reviendra.

Dès qu'ils sont habillés il entraîne Trowa vers la porte.

- Nous allons faire nos propres courses de Noël. Dit il à Heero qui ne les accompagne pas. Quel cadeau souhaites tu ?

Les yeux du japonais se font lointains.

- Le cadeau que je souhaite ?

Il se retourne vers la terrasse pour réfléchir.

- Le cadeau que je souhaite... Murmure t'il.

Il ne voit pas.

Il a tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer lui semble t'il.

Un appartement confortable.

Un métier rentable.

Des amis fidèles.

Il ne lui manque qu'une seule chose.

Mais cette chose, une seule personne peut lui offrir.

Et cette personne n'est pas Quatre.

Les deux autres n'insistent pas, ils ont compris.

Ils quittent discrètement l'appartement.

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 23 décembre_

Heero Yuy est assis sur le canapé du salon. Il regarde le sapin en pot qu'il a installé près de la porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse.

Le sapin qu'il n'a pas décoré.

Parce qu'il s'était promis de le faire avec Duo.

Bientôt, ce serait Noël.

Leur premier Noël dans l'appartement.

Quatre et Trowa sont partis.

Il les a fait partir.

Pour qu'ils rejoignent leur famille.

Parce que c'est mieux ainsi.

Parce qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

Parce que sourire devient trop dur.

Parce que ce Noël, il voulait le passer avec Duo.

Seulement avec Duo.

En tête à tête.

Il avait tout prévu.

Il avait fait des listes, pour ne rien oublier.

Il a fait les courses.

Tout ce qu'il avait prévu est rangé avec soin dans les placards, le frigo et le congélateur.

Il replie ses jambes contre son torse et il ferme les yeux.

Très fort.

Pour ne pas pleurer.

Duo va revenir.

Ils vont passer Noël ensembles.

Ils se le sont promis.

Duo tient toujours ses promesses.

Toujours !

Toujours...

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 24 décembre_

Heero Yuy dort sur le canapé, là où il s'est assoupi.

Il est très tôt.

Six heures du matin à peine.

Il est resté dans la position où il se trouvait lorsque le sommeil l'a pris.

Les jambes contre la poitrine.

La porte s'ouvre sans bruit.

Une forme souple s'avance avec précaution.

Des yeux violets posent un regard attendri sur le dormeur.

L'arrivant se penche et cueille avec précaution le japonais qui ne s'éveille pas.

L'autre sourit.

Il est le seul à pouvoir transporter Heero sans l'éveiller et il aime cela.

Il le dépose sur son lit et le recouvre avec soin pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Il quitte ensuite la chambre.

Il a tant à faire encore.

Faire son rapport à Wufei.

Retrouver un aspect plus correct.

Il est resté près de neuf jours coincé dans des marécages de Floride à jouer à cache cache avec des trafiquants d'armes pour qui la trève de Noël n'était qu'un vain mot.

Neuf jours à éviter leurs tirs et les pièges de la nature.

Les sables mouvants.

Les moustiques qui vous attaquent en rangs serrés.

Les reptiles de tous genres et de toutes tailles, avec ou sans dents.

Tous très désireux de faire sa connaissance.

Voire de le garder pour diner.

Il s'est lavé bien sûr, avant même de prendre l'avion pour rentrer.

Il a passé des habits frais.

On ne l'aurait sans doute pas laissé monter à bord s'il s'était présenté dans "l'état".

Avec ses habits en loques et le parfum délicat des marais, du sang, de la poudre et de la crasse.

Mais il n'a pas pu se raser, ni coiffer correctement ses cheveux.

Il ressemble à l'improbable croisement entre un Rasta et un Hippie mâtiné d'Hell's Angel : Mèches bizarres, tunique bariollée et pantalon de cuir noir achetés dans la première boutique venue et barbe de plusieurs jours pour compléter le tableau.

Même propre il a bien failli ne pas pouvoir monter et nombre de passagers ont observé sa tenue avec une fascination proche de l'horreur. Les hotesses l'évitaient avec soin tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil.

Il s'en fout.

Il est de retour chez lui.

Il commence par se raser.

Il est en train de lutter contre sa chevelure embroussaillée lorsqu' Heero sort du sommeil.

Le japonais comprend sur le champs et court le rejoindre.

Duo n'a que le temps de laisser tomber sa brosse.

Heero est déjà dans ses bras.

Pleurant de joie.

Il le serre contre lui, il a cru ne jamais pouvoir revenir.

Il a eu peur de mourir dans ce marécage.

Loin de celui qu'il aime.

C'est aussi pour lui qu'il a lutté.

Pour ne pas le laisser une seconde fois.

- Tout va bien Heero. Je suis là. Je ne partirais plus.

Le japonais place ses mains sur les joues de son amant.

- Duo...

- Oui ?

- Tu sais... le cadeau que je souhaite...

- Oui ?

- Tu viens de me l'offrir.

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 25 décembre_

Minuit vient de sonner.

Le jour de Noël commence.

Dans le salon deux jeunes hommes sont blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Ils ont décoré le sapin et la maison ensembles.

Ils ont préparé le repas ensembles.

Ils ne se sont pas quittés un seul instant.

Ni des yeux ni du corps.

Toujours une part d'eux en contact avec une part de l'autre.

Une main sur un bras.

Des bras noués autour d'une taille.

Un menton posé sur une épaule.

Deux joues qui se frôlent, qui se frottent.

Deux hanches qui se heurtent doucement.

Des doigts qui glissent sur d'autres.

Des lèvres sur un cou sensible, sur une nuque souple.

Une multitude de gestes tendres.

Pas de sexe.

Ils se le sont promis.

Que de la tendresse, jusqu'à la nouvelle année.

Cinq jours de calins, de mots doux.

Cinq jours de bonheur, jusqu'aux douze coups qui salueront l'avénement de l'AC 199.

Alors, seulement, ils se diront :

- Bonne Année.

Et ils pourront s'aimer.

OWARI


End file.
